Pirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare
"Vivi per sempre o muori provandoci." -Tagline del film Pirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranged Tides) è il quarto episodio della [[Pirati dei Caraibi (saga)|saga di Pirati dei Caraibi]] Il film è il sequel di Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo. La trama del fim è ispirata al romanzo Mari stregati di Tim Powers. Il film è stato rilasciato il 20 maggio 2011 nelle sale statunitensi mentre in quelle italiane il 18 maggio 2011. Tra gli attori principali del film ci sono Johnny Depp (Jack Sparrow), Geoffrey Rush (Hector Barbossa), Penélope Cruz (Angelica) e Ian McShane (Barbanera). Il film è stato diretto da Rob Marshall, prodotto da Jerry Bruckheimer e scritto da Ted Elliott e Terry Rossio. A differenza dei precedenti capitoli, il film è uscito nelle sale anche in 3D. Il film è seguito dal sequel Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar (2017). La traduzione italiana letterale del titolo sarebbe: "Pirati dei Caraibi - Su Mari Inesplorati". Trama 'La scoperta degli Spagnoli' esamina il diario di bordo della ''Santiago''.]] Una notte della primavera del 1750, lungo le coste della Spagna, un capitano e un marinaio pescano nelle loro reti il corpo di un vecchio marinaio (Hernando Molina). L'uomo, che sembra essere morto si rivela essere vivo e viene portato al palazzo reale di Cadice e mostrato dai due pescatori al re Ferdinando VI di Spagna (Sebastian Armesto). Il vecchio marinaio consegna a Ferdinando VI un giornale di bordo mentre i due pescatori gli dicono che il marinaio ha detto loro di aver trovato la nave di Juan Ponce de León, un conquistador spagnolo morto 200 anni prima. Dopo aver visto un simbolo arcaico sul giornale di bordo Ferdinando VI realizza che le storie raccontate dal vecchio marinaio,così come le leggende riguardanti la Fonte della Giovinezza, sono vere. Perciò Ferdinando manda il suo uomo più fidato, lo Spagnolo, in missione per trovare e distruggere la Fonte della Giovinezza poiché la sua scoperta potrebbe compromettere l'intera religione cristiana. Il giudice Smith Nel frattempo a Londra, nel tribunale di Old Bailey, si sta tenendo un processo contro il famigerato capitano pirata Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp),anche se si scopre che Joshamee Gibbs (Kevin McNally) è stato erroneamente scambiato per Sparrow. Un misterioso giudice Smith appare davanti alla corte,anche se in realtà è solo il vero Jack travestito. Jack accusa Gibbs di essere innocente come Jack Sparrow e lo condanna ad essere rinchiuso in prigione a vita,causando l'ira della folla che lo voleva vedere giustiziato. Come Jack si libera del travestimento Gibbs viene portato in un carrozza diretta verso il carcere. Avendo corrotto il conducente, Jack va nella carrozza e si ricongiunge con Gibbs. Durante il viaggio Gibbs informa Jack che si è sparsa la voce che Jack Sparrow è a Londra e che recluta una ciurma alla taverna La Figlia del Capitano.Quindi Jack capisce che c'è un impostore che si spaccia per lui. Improvvisamente, la carrozza si ferma e Jack e Gibbs scoprono di essere a St. James's Palace dove sono circondati dalle guardie reali. Il conducente rivela di essere stato corrotto dalle guardie affinché portasse Jack da loro. Udienza con Re Giorgio II di Gran Bretagna Jack viene poi portato nel palazzo dalle guardie per incontrare re Giorgio II di Gran Bretagna (Richard Griffiths). Durante la prima parte dell'incontro vi è pò di confusione sul fatto che Jack sia o meno il vero Jack Sparrow. Jack afferma di essere il vero Jack Sparrow e che le voci che sostengono che lui è a Londra e sta reclutando una ciurma sono false. Poi il re e i suoi ministri chiedono a Jack di guidare una spedizione verso la Fonte della Giovinezza prima dei rivali spagnoli.Jack accetta ma a patto che il re gli procuri una nave e una ciurma. Il re dice a Jack che può procurare anche un capitano e allora introduce il capitano della spedizione: Hector Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush)ora un corsaro al servizio del re e con una gamba di legno. Quando Jack chiede a Barbossa che cosa ne è stato della ''Perla Nera'', ''Barbossa gli rivela che ha perso la Perla così come ha perso la gamba. Jack reagisce con rabbia a questa scoperta e viene tenuto fermo dalle guardie. Come il re e Barbossa riprendono l'incontro Jack compie una delle sue fughe leggendarie. '''La fuga da St. James Palace' Jack riesce a fuggire dal palazzo e,dopo aver derubato una nobildonna fugge dalle guardie saltando su diverse carrozze per le strade di Londra. Jack riesce a sfuggire alle guardie e ad arrivare alla taverna La Figlia del Capitano.Davanti alla taverna Jack viene minacciato da una guardia rimasta indietro. Jack viene però salvato da suo padre, il capitano Edward Teague (Keith Richards). Al pub ''La Figlia del Capitano'' Nella Figlia del Capitano Teague parla con Jack della Fonte della Giovinezza,informandolo che sono necessari due calici di argento appartenuti a Juan Ponce de Leòn per il rituale profano. Teague dice a Jack di scoprire ogni dettaglio prima di salpare e gli indica un gruppo di pirati guidati da Scrum (Stephen Graham) che sta reclutando una ciurma prima di andarsene. Nella dispensa della taverna Jack affronta l'impostore che scoprirà essere Angelica (Penélope Cruz),una sua vecchia fiamma.I due hanno una breve convesazione sulla Fonte della Giovinezza quando vengono attaccati dalle guardie del re.I due combattono le guardie e scappano gettandosi nel fiume Tevere.Lungo le rive del Tevere Jack chiede ad Angelica cosa ci vuole per il rituale profano e lei lo informa che è necessaria la lacrima di una sirena.In quel momento, un alleato di Angelica colpisce Jack con un dardo facendolo svenire. Le condizioni di Gibbs Nel frattempo Gibbs viene portato nel cortile della Torre di Londra. Accompagnato da Theodore Groves (Greg Ellis) e Gillette (Damian O'Hare) Barbossa minaccia Gibbs di farlo impiccare se non gli darà qualche informazione utile. Gibbs rivela di essere in possesso di una mappa e Barbossa gli ordina di consegnargliela ma Gibbs le da fuoco. Gibbs rivela a Barbossa di aver memorizzato ogni rotta sulla mappa e quindi Barbossa è costretto ad arruolarlo nella sua ciurma. 'A bordo della ''Queen Anne's Revenge Circa cinque giorni dopo Jack si risveglia a bordo della ''Queen Anne's Revenge'' la nave del famigerato pirata Edward "Barbanera" Teach (Ian McShane). A bordo gli ufficiali zombie di Barbanera usano una dura disciplina sulla ciurma umana per farle svolgere i propri compiti. Durante il lavoro Jack parla con Scrum, gli dice degli zombie, del missionario Philip Swift (Sam Claflin) e del primo ufficiale della nave: Angelica. Jack si confronta con Angelica nel ponte inferiore della Revenge e Angelica gli rivela di aver convinto Barbanera di essere sua figlia e che secondo una predizione del Quartiermastro (Ian Mercer) Barbanera morirà entro due settimane per mano di un uomo senza un gamba e che per questomotivo è alla ricerca della Fonte della Giovinezza. 'L'HMS Providence'' Nel frattempo, a bordo dell'''HMS Providence'', Barbossa nomina Gibbs navigatore e gli chiede sono sulla rotta giusta. Gibbs gli dice che la rotta è giusta e gli indica una prova: tre galeoni della Armada Española di passaggio guidati dallo Spagnolo. Allora Barbossa, Groves e Gillette ordinano alla ciurma di preparare la nave per il combattimento con gli spagnoli ma i tre galeoni spagnolo li superano senza fare fuoco. Barbossa capisce che per gli spagnoli la Fonte è il premio e che loro non valgono neanche il tempo per essere affondati e perciò ordina alla sua ciurma di dare più vela. 'L'ammutinamento sulla ''Queen Anne's Revenge Quella notte Jack discute con i membri umani della Queen Anne's Revenge sul piano di un ammutinamento. Jack inizialmente smentisce la diceria che la nave su cui si trovano sia proprio la famigerata Queen Anne's Revenge e smentisce anche che sia capitanata dall'altrettanto famigerato pirata Barbanera, poiché era morto 32 anni prima nella battaglia di Ocracoke. Jack dice loro che non sono stati informati della destinazione del viaggio: la Fonte della Giovinezza. La ciurma capisce che la morte è certa e Jack dice loro che la morte si può evitare se si prendono la nave. Perciò la ciurma si ammutina mentre Jack rinchiude Angelica nella sua cabina.Più tardi Angelica si libera e si unisce alla battaglia per sventare l'ammutinamento mentre Philip viene liberato da Jack e Salaman (Paul Bazely). Barbanera Dopo un'apparente vittoria, Barbanera esce dalla sua cabina in carne ed ossa e usando la sua spada porta in vita le cime della nave appende tutta la ciurma.Dopo aver tentato di uccidere Jack e Philip Barbanera punisce il cuoco uccidendolo con il fuoco greco,un attacco di fuoco che Barbanera fa lanciare dalla Queen Anne's Revenge. Jack viene poi portato nella cabina di Barbanera, dove Barbanera dice a Jack che lui dovrà condurlo alla Fonte della Giovinezza,che intende usare per sfuggire al suo fato di morire per mano di un uomo senza una gamba. Uomini del Re A bordo della Providence Groves informa Barbossa che la ciurma inizia ad avere timore della destinazione e allora Barbossa informa la ciurma che la destinazione del viaggio è Whitecap Bay,la dimora delle sirene.La ciurma inizia a pensare subito al peggio,tanto che uno dei membri della ciurma si getta in mare disertando.Tuttavia,Barbossa riesce a ispirare ai suoi uomini fiducia chiedendo loro se sono uomini del re.E quindi Barbossa ordina alla ciurma di proseguire il viaggio verso Whitecap Bay. Una nave in bottiglia Una notte Jack e Angelica bevono e iniziano a danzare sul ponte della Queen Anne's Revenge. Mentre danzano Angelica rivela a Jack cosa è necessario per il rituale profano:l'acqua della Fonte della Giovinezza, la lacrima di una sirena e due calici appartenuti a Juan Ponce de Leòn.Lei gli rivela anche che bisogna mettere la lacrima della sirena in uno dei due calici: la persona che beve l'acqua con la lacrima prenderà tutti gli anni di vita della persona che ha bevuto nel calice senza la lacrima. Subito dopo Angelica conduce Jack in una cabina dove gli mostra le navi-trofeo catturate da Barbanera: tra queste c'è anche la ''Perla Nera''. Jack osserva la bottiglia e vede all'interno Jack la scimmia. Allora Angelica rivela a Jack che lei è davvero la figlia di Barbanera e che ha bisogno di anni non per sè stessa ma per suo padre. Jack cerca di avvisare Angelica sul fatto che Barbanera la ucciderà se ne avrà l'occasione ma allora la nave arriva a Whitecap Bay, in Florida. Whitecap Bay A Whitecap Bay Barbanera e la sua ciurma si preparano per mettersi a caccia delle sirene. Una scialuppa viene mandata in acqua per fare da esca per le sirene.A bordo ci sono Scrum, Ezekiel, un giovane mozzo, Derrick e Gunner, uno degli zombie di Barbanera. Gunner obbliga Scrum a cantare per attirare le sirene e Scrum canta Il mio audace,allegro marinaio riuscendo ad attirare le sirene. Ne appare una di loro, Tamara, che continua a cantare la canzone di Scrum attirando altre sirene. Quando Tamara rivela la sua vera forma le sirene iniziano ad attaccare e durante la battaglia molti membri della ciurma, tra i quali anche Derrick e Purser, muoiono. Alla fine Jack Sparrow fa esplodere il faro presente nella zona spaventando e allontanando le sirene. Con l'aiuto di Philip,la ciurma riesce comunque a catturare una sirena viva (Astrid Berges-Frisbey). Sirene e gabbiani Il giorno dopo l'HMS Providence arriva a Whitecap Bay. A terra scendono Barbossa, Gibbs, Groves, Gillette e un contingente di uomini. Poco dopo le sirene attaccano l'HMS Providence e Barbossa ordina a Gibbs di calcolare una rotta e che proseguiranno la strada a piedi. Groves si rifiuta di abbandonare gli uomini a bordo al loro destino ma Barbossa lo minaccia con una pistola. Mentre la Providence viene affondata dalle sirene Barbossa e la sua ciurma si rimettono in viaggio. Attraverso le giungle e paludi della Florida Barbanera e la sua ciurma continuano il viaggio verso la Fonte della Giovinezza attraverso le fitte giungle della Florida. Ora loro hanno bisogno di trovare i calici di Cartagena, oggetti indispensabili al rituale profano.Jack guida la ciurma di Barbanera usando la sua bussola magica così da trovare la Santiago, la nave di Ponce de Leòn. Tuttavia, loro giungono ad un ostacolo insormontabile: una rupe con un fiume sottostante. Barbanera prende la bussola di Jack e gli ordina di saltare. Jack salta dopo che il Quartiermastro prende la sua bambola voodoo da Angelica e la getta nel fiume riuscendo a sopravvivere.Mentre Jack si dirige alla Santiago Barbanera e la sua ciurma riprendono il viaggio. Le velenose passioni di Barbossa Nel frattempo Barbossa e la sua ciurma camminano attraverso fitte giungle,dove Barbossa salva Gibbs da un rospo velenoso.Invece Jack attraversa giungle e una spiaggia deserta finchè non raggiunge una scogliera dove si trova il relitto della Santiago. Syrena Durante il viaggio nelle giungle la ciurma di Barbanera trasporta la sirena da loro catturata in una vasca di vetro riempita con acqua di mare ma loro rompono la accidentalmente. Quando la sirena cade per terra la sua coda si trasforma in un paio di gambe umane. Philip la copre con la sua giacca mentre Barbanera ordina alla sirena di camminare. Ma lei non ci riesce e Philip decide di portarla in braccio.Ben presto Philip e la sirena si innamoreranno.Quando Barbanera ordina di portare la creatura Philip gli dice che il suo nome è Syrena. La ''Santiago'' Quel pomeriggio, Jack entra nel relitto della Santiago dove giace il corpo di Juan Ponce de León. Qui Jack incontra Barbossa e i due scoprono che gli spagnoli hanno già preso i calici.Osservando la mappa tenuta dal corpo di Ponce de Leòn Barbossa scopre dove si trova l'accampamento degli spagnoli. Jack e Barbossa si ricongiungono alla ciurma di Barbossa e Jack si ricongiunge con Gibbs. La lacrima della sirena Nel frattempo Barbanera e la sua ciurma giungono alla giungla delle pozze d'acqua, luogo dove altre sirene venivano torturate per le loro lacrime. Qui Barbanera tenta di far piangere Syrena, ma senza successo. Dopo aver scoperto che Philip e Syrena sono innamorati, Barbanera minaccia Syrena di uccidere Philip se non piangerà. Quindi Barbanera fa apparentemente uccidere Philip dal Quartiermastro davanti a lei, ma Syrena non piange comunque. Perciò Barbanera la lascia legata in una delle pozze d'acqua e fa portare via il corpo di Philip. Più tardi Philip si risveglia e corre a liberare Syrena. Sorpesa dall'arrivo di Philip, Syrena piange una lacrima per la gioia e allora Barbanera e la sua ciurma intervengono e si impossessano di una sua lacrima.Dopo ciò Barbanera decide di lasciare Syrena a morire e si rimette in viaggio con la sua ciurma. L'accampamento spagnolo Intanto Jack e Barbossa si infiltrano nell'accampamento degli spagnoli tra le rovine di Forte San Miguel, dove Barbossa rivela a Jack che la sua spada è avvelenata con le viscere di rospi. Dopo aver rubato i calici ad un ufficiale spagnolo Jack e Barbossa vengono catturati e legati a degli alberi. I due bevono del rum che stava nella gamba di legno di Barbossa e quest'ultimo rivela a Jack che lui vuole vendicarsi di Barbanera per aver attaccato e catturato la Perla Nera costringendolo ad amputarsi una gamba per sopravvivere. Dopo aver scoperto ciò, Jack accetta di aiutare Barbossa a trovare Barbanera. Improvvisando, Jack riesce a fuggire con i calici dall'accampamento mentre Barbossa viene liberato da Groves. Le condizioni di Jack Sparrow Il giorno dopo Jack si ricongiunge con Barbanera portando con sé anche Gibbs che tiene un cinghiale a cui sono legati i calici. Jack dice a Barbanera che gli consegnerà i calici ma solo a delle condizioni: che ad Angelica non venga fatto alcun male, la restituzione della sua bussola e la libertà di Gibbs. Anche se Barbanera dice a Jack che Angelica non è mai stata veramente in pericolo accetta le altre due condizioni di Jack. Perciò Gibbs prende i calici dal cinghiale e li consegna a Barbanera. Mentre Barbanera e la sua ciurma si rimettono in viaggio Jack consegna a Gibbs la sua bussola, dicendogli che lo guiderà verso la libertà. La Fonte della Giovinezza .]] Jack conduce Barbanera e la sua ciurma in una caverna fino ad arrivare ad un vicolo cieco. Barbanera tenta di uccidere Jack quando capisce che lui non è mai stato alla Fonte della Giovinezza ma quando quest'ultimo legge sui calici l'iscrizione Aqua de Vida le acque nella caverna formano una pozza d'acqua sopra le loro teste. Attraversando la pozza Jack, Barbanera e la sua ciurma giungono alla Fonte della Giovinezza. Poco dopo alla Fonte arrivano anche Capitan Barbossa con i suoi uomini. Barbanera non ha intenzione di soccombere e scoppia così una battaglia tra gli uomini di Barbanera e quelli di Barbossa. Durante la battaglia Philip fugge per andare a liberare Syrena. Lo scontro viene presto interrotto dall'arrivo dello Spagnolo e del suo battaglione. Lo Spagnolo uccide Theodore Groves, prende i calici da Angelica e dopo averli fracassati e gettati in una pozza d'acqua ordina ai suoi uomini di distruggere la Fonte della Giovinezza. Lo Spagnolo si confronta con Barbanera e Barbossa approfitta del momento di distrazione di Barbanera per ferirlo a morte con la sua spada avvelenata. Angelica tenta di aiutare suo padre ma nel farlo si ferisce con la spada. Quindi sia lei che Barbanera stanno per morire. Jack si mette a cercare i calici per salvare Angelica usando la Fonte della Giovinezza mentre Barbossa prende prende la spada di Barbanera e ne reclama nave e ciurma e la sua spada come compenso per la gamba persa. Quindi Barbossa se ne va dalla Fonte della Giovinezza con la ciurma umana di Barbanera. Dopo aver distrutto completamente la Fonte, gli spagnoli se ne vanno. Syrena, liberata da Philip appare e consegna a Jack i calici dicendogli di non sprecare la sua lacrima. Jack riesce a riempire i calici con le ultime gocce d'acqua che escono dalla Fonte e mette la lacrima di Syrena in uno dei due calici. Jack porta i calici a Barbanera e ad Angelica chiedendo a Barbanera di sacrificarsi per salvare sua figlia. Tuttavia, Barbanera è deciso più che mai a sopravvivere e beve dal calice con la lacrima chiedendo ad Angelica di sacrificarsi per lui. Angelica beve perciò dall'altro calice. Allora Jack rivela di aver scambiato i calici: la ferita di Angelica si guarisce mentre le acque della Fonte della Giovinezza vanno circondando Barbanera e iniziano a consumarlo fino a lasciare solo lo scheletri che cade a terra morto. Oltre i confini del mare bacia Philip.]] Intanto Philip, ferito mortalmente, reincontra Syrena. Durante la loro conversazione Syrena dice a Philip che lo salverà se vuole e dovrà soltanto chiederglielo. Philip chiede perdono a Syrena perchè è a causa sua se lei è stata catturata e quest'ultima lo bacia facendogli ottenere la capacità di respirare sott'acqua e i due nuotano via verso la libertà. Sola Fide Beach Invece Jack abbandona Angelica su una piccola isola deserta (Sola Fide Beach) lasciandole una pistola con un solo colpo. Nonostante i tentativi di Angelica di convincere Jack a non abbandonarla sull'isola,Jack lo fa lo stesso. La vita del pirata Nel frattempo Hector Barbossa prende il comando della Queen Anne's Revenge e abbandona le vesti di corsaro tornando ad essere un pirata. Barbossa usa la spada di Barbanera per mettere in viaggio la Queen Anne's Revenge e ordina alla sua nuova ciurma si spiegare le vele per Tortuga. Sulla spiaggia di un'isola Jack si ricongiunge con Gibbs, che è riuscito a recuperare la bottiglia con la Perla Nera dalla Queen Anne's Revenge insieme a tutte le altre navi-trofeo di Barbanera. Anche se i due non hanno idea di come far tornare la Perla Nera alla normalità, sono comunque felici di riavere la loro nave. E mentre il sole tramonta Jack dice a Gibbs di essere determinato a continuare la sua vita da pirata. 'Scena dopo i titoli di coda' Giorni dopo, Angelica, sull'isola dove Jack l'ha abbandonata, trova qualcosa portato dalle onde: si tratta della bambola voodoo di Jack Sparrow realizzata da Barbanera. Angelica la raccoglie e sorride pensando a una possibile vendetta contro Sparrow. Incongruenze narrative ed errori di trama * Nel film, la Fonte della Giovinezza si trova situata su un'isola senza nome. Tuttavia, sia secondo la reale leggenda, sia in Ai Confini del Mondo, la Fonte della Giovinezza si trova nella zona meridionale della penisola della Florida, in Nord America. Cast e personaggi *Johnny Depp: Jack Sparrow; *Geoffrey Rush: Hector Barbossa; *Penélope Cruz: Angelica; *Kevin McNally: Joshamee Gibbs; *Ian McShane: Barbanera; *Stephen Graham: Scrum; *Sam Claflin: Philip Swift; *Astrid Berges-Frisbey: Syrena; *Keith Richards: Edward Teague; *Richard Griffiths: Giorgio II di Gran Bretagna; *Greg Ellis: Theodore Groves; *Damian O'Hare: Gillette; *Anton Lesser: John Carteret; *Roger Allam: Henry Pelham; *Oscar Jaenada: Lo Spagnolo; *Sebastian Armesto: Ferdinando VI di Spagna; *Hernando Molina: Naufrago spagnolo; *Judi Dench: Donna di società; *Christopher Fairbank: Ezekiel; *Robbie Kay: Ragazzo della Queen Anne's Revenge; *Ian Mercer: Quartiermastro; *Deobia Oparei: Gunner; *Danny Le Boyer: Yeoman; *Derek Mears: Capitano d'armi; *Luke Roberts: Capitano delle guardie reali; *Gemma Ward: Tamara; *Jorgelina Airaldi: Marina; *Yuki Matsuzaki: Garheng; *Alan Utley-Moore: Giudice Smith; *Paul Hunter: Capomastro; *Clifford Rose: Ufficiale giudiziario; *Tyrone Lopez: Soldato spagnolo; *Gerard Monaco: Ufficiale spagnolo; *Jody Halse: Carceriere di Old Bailey; *Juan Carlos Vellido: Capitano spagnolo; *Tristan Laurence Perez: Marinaio spagnolo; Dietro le quinte Titolo Dopo il rilascio di Ai Confini del Mondo la Disney annunciò la possibilità di un quarto film. Il titolo proposto per film e anche altamente usato dai fan e dai critici era Pirati dei Caraibi: La Fonte della Giovinezza.Tuttavia durante la D23 Expo,l'11 settembre 2009,Johnny Depp annunciò che il titolo del quarto film sarebbe stato Pirati dei Caraibi: Oltre i Confini del Mare (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranged Tides lett. Su Mari Stregati) .E' stato poi confermato da Tim Powers che la Disney ha acquistato i diritti del suo romanzo, Mari stregati. Lo scrittore Terry Rossio ha affermato che alcuni elementi del romanzo sono stati usati per lo script. 'Pre-produzione' Poco prima delle premiere di Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo Jerry Bruckheimer aveva annunciato che il film sarebbe stato la fine della trilogia ma che l'ipotesi di continuare il franchise con uno spin off soltanto con alcuni dei personaggi della saga era possibile. L'idea di proseguire la saga con un quarto film o una nuova trilogia fa presa dall'attore Johnny Depp nel 2006.Nel 2007 la Disney Pictures opzionò i diritti del romanzo Mari stregati di Tim Powers,su cui basare la trama del quarto film. Nell'aprile del 2007 la Disney decise di acquistare i diritti del libro.Il 15 novembre 2009 la Disney annunciò che avrebbe pagato a Depp 35 milioni di dollari per tornare ad interpretare il capitano Jack Sparrow in Pirati dei Caraibi:Oltre i Confini del Mare.Il 7 gennaio 2010 la Disney annunciò che Pirati dei Caraibi:Oltre i Confini del Mare sarebbe uscito il 20 maggio 2011 nelle sale statunitensi. La Sunset, nave che interpretato la ''Perla Nera'' nel secondo e nel terzo film fu trasportata nella Hawaii per preparare le riprese del quarto film.La nave fu ricostruita per interpretare la Queen Anne's Revenge. Il 9 aprile 2010 l'attore inglese Stephen Graham fu confermato per il ruolo di Scrum.Il 14 aprile del 2010 la Walt Disney ha confermato che l'attrice francese Astrid Berges-Frisbey sarebbe stata Syrena,una sirena importante per la trama del film.Il 16 aprile 2010 Sam Claflin fu confermato per il ruolo del missionario Philip Swift.Il 17 maggio 2010 il presidente dei Walt Disney Studios Rich Ross ha confermato che il film sarebbe stato rilasciato anche in 3D. Uno dei problemi principali della saga dei Pirati dei Caraibi era il budget. Soprattutto dopo che La maledizione del forziere fantasma e Ai confini del mondo videro il budget aumentare enormemente rispetto a quello della Maledizione della prima luna. Fu così che per il quarto capitolodella saga la Walt Disney Pictures decise di limitare il budget con meno effetti speciali dei precedenti due capitoli, abbassare i giorno delle riprese e soprattutto girare in luogi con importanti incentivi fiscali come Londra e le Hawaii. Il budget finale venne stabilito da Rich Ross, presidente dei Walt Disney Studios e dal produttore Jerry Bruckheimer che decisero di abbassare il budget fino a 180 milioni di dollari. 'Cast' Johnny Depp affermò che gli sarebbe piaciuto interpretare il capitano Jack Sparrow di nuovo,ma solo se lo script fosse stato buono.Il 25 settembre 2008 la Walt Disney Pictures,con Depp,annunciò che lui sarebbe tornato nei pannidi Sparrow nel quarto film.Anche Geoffrey Rush dimostrò interesse a tornare nei panni del capitano Hector Barbossa e ottenne più tardi il ruolo.Dopo le riprese di Pirati dei Caraibi - Ai Confini del Mondo Keira Knightley e Orlando Bloom hanno annunciato che non avrebbero più ripreso i loro ruoli di Elizabeth Swann e Will Turner,dicendo di volersi dedicare a nuovi progetti e che ormai la storia tra Will ed Elizabeth era finita e non poteva più essere raccontata.Fu poi confermato che nè Bloom nè Knightley, avrebbero preso parte al quarto film. Il 5 febbraio 2010, Mackenzie Crook e Lee Arenberg, che interpretarono Pintel e Ragetti, confermarono che non avrebbero ripreso tale ruolo nel quarto film dicendo di non voler più tornare per passare più tempo con la famiglia. Nel cast sono poi entrati alcuni degli attori comparsi nei precedenti film:Keith Richards nel ruolo di Edward Teague, che aveva già interpretato nel terzo film, Kevin McNally nei panni di Joshamee Gibbs,Greg Ellis in quelli di Theodore Groves e Damian O'Hare nel ruolo di Gillette. Nuovi membri del cast furono Ian McShane, ne panni del famigerato pirata Barbanera e Penélope Cruz nel ruolo di Angelica, la figlia di Barbanera. Astrid Berges-Frisbey interpreta una sirena di nome Syrena e Sam Claflin un missionario di nome Philip. Inoltre, siccome alcuni dei personaggi erano britannici o spagnoli furono chiamati degli attori di entrambi i paesi. Perciò il cast incluse gli attori britannici Richard Griffiths nel ruolo di Giorgio II di Gran Bretagna, Judi Dench nel ruolo della nobildonna, Luke Roberts nel ruolo del capitano delle guardie reali e gli attori spagnoli Oscar Jaenada nel ruolo dello Spagnolo, Sebastian Armesto nei panni di Ferdinando VI di Spagna e Juan Carlos Vellido nei panni del Capitano spagnolo. 'Riprese' Le riprese di Oltre i Confini del Mare sono iniziate il 14 giugno 2010 con un budget di 180 milioni di dollari. Le riprese si spostarono in California nell'agosto del 2010 e alcune scene sono state girate ai Pinewoos Studios di Londra. Il 15 giugno 2010 furono rivelate le prime immagini della nave di Barbanera.Il 21 giugno 2010 la produzione annunciò che le riprese si sarebbero tenute simultaneamente nelle Hawaii,nel Regno Unito,a Puerto Rico, sull'isola di Palominose a Los Angeles, in California. Penèlope Cruz era incinta durante la produzione e poiché il costume di Penèlope non poté più coprire ciò i produttori chiesero aiuto alla sorella più giovane di Penèlope e molto somigliante a lei,Monica Cruz.Monica interpretò Angelica nelle scene a lunga distanza,nonostante il fatto che il reparto guardaroba avesse fatto il possibile per nascondere la gravidanza di Penèlope. Le riprese sono terminate il 19 novembre 2010 dopo 106 giorni di riprese effettive. 'Colonna sonora' Hans Zimmer iniziò a lavorare sulla colonna sonora di Pirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare nel gennaio 2011. Zimmer ha lavorato con il compositore Eric Whitacre e con la moglie di Whitacre,Hila Plitmann,sul motivo delle sirene. Il duo messicano di chitarre Rodrigo y Gabriela hanno collaborato con Zimmer nella scrittura e nella registrazione della colonna sonora. Promozione Il logo ufficiale del film fu mostrato l'11 settembre 2009 durante la D23 Expo. Jerry Bruckeimer confermò che il teaser trailer sarebbe stato allegato alle copie di Tron Legacy il 17 dicembre 2010. Accoglienza Con un budget ridotto di soli 180 milioni di dollari, il quarto episodio della saga si è rivelato essere il secondo film più proficuo della saga incassando in tutto il mondo ben 1.045 miliardi di dollari. Distribuzione Il film ha debuttato per la prima volta a Disneyland il 7 maggio 2011.Il film è stato rilasciatoìn DVD E Blu-ray.I contenuti speciali nell'edizione speciale a 5 dischi includono: Disco 1: *''Pirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare'' in 3D. Disco 2: *Secondo Screen della Disney; *Commento audio di Rob Marshall e John DeLuca; *Errori dei Caraibi; *Corti animati della LEGO: Racconti del capitano Jack Sparrow. Disco 3: *Scene eliminate/estese con introduzioni di Rob Marshall; *Leggende di Oltre i Confini del Mare; *In cerca della Fonte; *Dietro le quinte: portare le sirene in vita; *Johnny vs Geoffrey; *Uova di Pasqua. Disco 4: *Errori dei Caraibi; *Corti animati della LEGO: Racconti del capitano Jack Sparrow. Disco 5: *Copia digitale. Inesattezze storiche Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata nel 1750, nel film compaiono alcuni anacronismi: * Nella realtà storica, Juan Ponce de León, pur guidando effettivamente una spedizione per trovare la Fonte della Giovinezza, no riuscì a trovarla e fallì. Egli morì poi a Cuba, non a bordo della Santiago. * La HMS Providence sventola una Union Jack contemporanea. Tuttavia, questa versione non venne inventata prima degli inizi del XIX secolo, circa 50 anni dopo l'ambientazione del film. Curiosità *Il film è ambientato nel 1750, 19 anni dopo Ai Confini del Mondo. *''Oltre i Confini del Mare'' è stato il primo film della [[Pirati dei Caraibi (saga)|saga cinematografica di Pirati dei Caraibi]] a non essere diretto da Gore Verbinski. Il regista di questo quarta pellicola, infatti, è stato Rob Marshall. *''Oltre i Confini del Mare'' è il film della saga che ha reso Jack Sparrow il protagonista principale. Secondo gli scrittori Ted Elliott e Terry Rossio i primi tre film si sarebbero dovuti incentrare di più sulla storia tra Will Turner ed Elizabeth Swann, In particolare, dissero che credevano che si sarebbero dovuti incentrare sulla storia di Elizabeth. *Il film si è rivelato il secondo più proficui della saga dopo La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma incassando 1.043.871.802 dollari in tutto il mondo. *Nel film appaiono solo sei attori apparsi anche nelle trilogia.Questi sono Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, Kevin McNally, Greg Ellis, Damian O'Hare e Keith Richards. Di questi solo Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush e Kevin McNally sono apparsi in tutti e tre gli episodi della trilogia. *Questo è l'unico film della saga che presente prima il sottotitolo e poi la scritta Pirati dei Caraibi nella sequenza iniziale. Sequel Il film è seguito da Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales), uscito nel maggio del 2017.Categoria:Film